Angel Eyes
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: Eli and Spinner never thought much about how different their girlfriends were yet they were the same. They were both Precher's daughters and sisters... Eli/Clare and Spinner/Darcy


_Angel Eyes_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: Eli and Spinner never thought much about how different their girlfriends were yet they were the same. They were both Precher's daughters and sisters... Eli/Clare and Spinner/Darcy_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: I absolutely ****_LOVE_**** this song, and I totally recommend watching the YouTube video.**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace  
Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood  
LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace  
Polyvore: rawroliviagrace  
NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

**_INFORMATION_**  
**• Summer holiday**  
**• Darcy and Spinner are only a year older than Eli and Clare and had just graduated**  
**• Darcy: 19 years old, rocker chick, OCC**  
**• Spinner: 19 years old**  
**• Clare: 17 years old, will be 18 soon, Senior in high school, prim and proper**  
**• Eli: 17 years old, will be 18 soon, Senior in high school**  
**• Darcy and Clare's parents are still together**  
**• Sean and Jake are brothers, last name is Martin**  
**• Sean: 19 years old, (Degrassi character: Sean Cameron)**  
**• Jake: 17 years old, will be 18 soon, Senior in high school**  
**• Darcy was never raped**  
**• Craig is an original character**

* * *

Darcy was waiting for Spinner about three blocks from the town house she shared with her family. Her family drove her to drink at times but she loved them to death.

She was consider the black sheep of the family, even though she was still a virgin and her younger sister wasn't that far off from her.

They both had boyfriends that their parents didn't exactly approve of, but Darcy couldn't give a damn. She loved Spinner with all her heart and knew one day, she would marry him.

**_She likes whiskey with her water  
She starts dancing when the stars come out_**

Pulling out her flask, she takes a drink of Whiskey as she sees her boyfriend pull up on his motorcycle. "About time, Spin!" She groans as he pulls her closer for a kiss.

"I'm sorry Darc, but come here," Spinner says once he got off the bike and pulled his girlfriend dressed in leather to him.

Darcy rolled her eyes but still leaned into him. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Well, Sean and Jake are throwing a party, so I was thinking we could go there for the night." Spinner said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Watching his girlfriend, he knew that he had her at the word party. Especially since she had to go to church the next morning. Looking up at the night's sky, Darcy says, "As long as I get to dance, I'm good." Spinner laughs before handing her the extra helmet and getting back on the motorcycle. Rolling her eyes, she snaps the helmet in place before getting on behind him and they rode off towards Sean's and Jake's cabin.

Three blocks over, Clare was pacing around her living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch, just staring at her and all the wanted to do was run.

Sure, out of their two daughters, she was the good one. She rarely cussed and always went to school, but her parents hated the guy she was with.

Eli Goldsworthy was some kind of wonderful, that she was sure of. "Clare, please try to understand where we are coming from!" Her mom, Helen, begged her.

"Mom! I _love_ Eli and there is nothing that you can do to change that!" Clare screamed at them.

Her dad, Randall, stood up and said, "Either you leave Eli or we are kicking you out!"

Clare glared at her parents, while her mom stared at her father with a look of shock on her face. "Fine then! I'll leave, Bullfrog and CeCe wouldn't mind me living with them."

Her mom stood up and walked over to her youngest daughter before saying, "How about we give this Eli another shot. Maybe next Sunday, he could come to church with us."

"I'm not sure mom, you know how he is an atheist." She says and then hears a knock. "That's him now. Don't wait up, I'll probably stay with Alli and Jenna or Katie tonight. Love you!" With that she walks out and into the arms of Eli. "Hey," she says as he leans down to kiss her.

_**She ain't your typical preacher's daughter  
She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt**_

Walking down the steps, he opens Morty's passenger door for her to get in. Once he is in the car, they head towards the cabin, where their friend, Jake, was throwing a party. "Eli, you know how I don't care that you are an atheist, but my mom was wondering if you would come with us next Sunday for church."

"Your parents are still on your case aren't they?" He asked as they drove through town. Nodding her head, he sighs before saying, "I'll go but that doesn't mean I'm always going to go. I just don't want you and your parents to be on the outs, like how they are with Darcy." Clare smiles and turns the radio up.

The drive to the party was filled in silence and as they pulled up the dirt road, Clare saw Alli, Jenna, Katie, Dallas, Connor, and Jake. Parking, Clare and Eli walks over to their friends. "Guys, is Adam and Becky coming?"

Becky, like Clare, is a daughter of the other preacher at their church, and was dating one of Clare's best friend, Adam, who is a female to male transgender. "Yeah, they're by the bonfire."

Nodding her head, Clare makes her way over to the bonfire but ran into her sister. "Darcy, I didn't know you were coming to the party..."

Darcy rolled her eyes before taking a drink out of her flask. "I'm friends with Sean, Clare." After that the two break away and Clare goes to talk to Adam and Becky.

**_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
A little bit of devil in her angel eyes_**

Darcy walks back over to Manny, Emma, Jane, and Mia before sighing. "Darcy, what's wrong?" Emma asked from her place near the cabin.

"Clare is here and I just ran into her..." Was all that Darcy said before the group of five saw their boyfriends making their way over to them.

With the boys over and all holding their girls, Jane questioned Darcy's earlier statement. "I thought parties weren't Clare's style?"

"Well, now that she's dating Eli, she is doing stuff like this all the time." Darcy said with a shrug of her shoulders as Spinner kissed her head.

Sean rolled his eyes before reminding everyone. "Remember, Clare and Jake used to date before Eli moved here. Also, they were friends before they went out and are still friends." The group rolled their eyes before talking about their summer plans.

**_Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire_**

Clare was having a great time! Having her friends all around her and dancing was just what she needed after a long week of her parents' bullshit.

Being pulled over to the bonfire, Alli and Jenna had just made her start to dance with them. Which she didn't mind because that ended up being a big pile of them dancing. Breaking away from her group of friends and their boyfriends, Clare sees Eli sitting over by the drinks. "Eli, come dance with me!"

Looking up, Eli nods his head as he brings her a cup of soda. Clare smiles at him before taking her cup and pulling him into the pile of dancing bodies.

_**Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial**_

Darcy was walking back out from the cabin when she saw Spinner sitting on the tail gate of Jake's truck. Smiling, she walks over towards him and leans in between his open legs. "Hey babe."

"Hey Spin, why you over here?" She asked. Spinner smiled and shrugged. Laughing, she rolled her eyes and said, "If you can catch me, you get a kiss." With that, she cranked up the sound before running away.

**_Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir_**

On the other side of the fire, Clare was singing along with some pop song that was playing on the radio. She was dancing and twirling around her friends with a smile on her face. She didn't want to think about what was going to come Sunday morning, she just wanted to finally live in the morning!

Eli, who was standing just outside of the circle of friends, looked like he was finally seeing his girlfriend. He normally got this look when he was seeing his girlfriend let loose and be her without all of the pressure from her parents. After being pulled back into the dancing crowd, he makes his way towards Clare before pulling her into him and kissing her like his life depended on it.

**_Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile_**

Spinner had searched the entire area by the bonfire and cabin, but for the life of him he couldn't find Darcy at all. Coming out of the cabin, he was walking back over to Jake's truck when he heard her laughing. He shakes his head before dashing into the crowd.

After searching all around him, he hears her laugh again and turns to face her back. Smirking, he sneaks up onto her and spins her around. Facing each other, he sees her smile and knows that he has to kiss her. Leaning into each other, they share a kiss. Pulling away from each other, he stares into her brown eyes and sees that glint in them that he has yet put a name to it.

**_There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side_**

The song playing had turned slow and all of the couples has pulled themselves together. Eli and Clare were just swaying and all of a sudden she got this glint in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I'm thinking about staying out all night with you," She told him with a smile on her face.

Eli shook his head and laughed before asking, "So, are we going to sleep in the back of Morty?"

"Yes"

"You are my little piece of heaven with a wide side. My angel." He tells her while he looks in her angel blue eyes.

**_Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_**

After the slow song, Darcy and Jane decided to go refill their cups. They left their friends and as they were walking over to the keg stand and table of non-alcoholic beverages, was when Jane asked the most wanted question. "How are you and Spinner?"

"We've been great... Actually, I have a question for you." Darcy asked while she got a coke. Jane, looking away from the keg, nodded her head for her friend to continue. "Okay, it isn't really a question more of something I feel like I should tell you. I know you and Spinner dated before we did, and I know he isn't a virgin and I know you and Manny both have had sex with him...but..."

Jane stopped filling her cup up before turning to face her friend. "Are you telling me that you have been thinking about having sex with Spinner?" Darcy nodded her head yes, which caused the other girl to squeal. "You rebel Christian!"

"I mean, it won't happen until I'm out of my parent's house, but I love Spinner... I don't feel the need to wait until marriage anymore." She said with a shrug.

**_And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night_**

After they finished their talk and having Jane talk Darcy into telling Spinner, they walked back towards their friends. Once they were back with their friends, Jane pushed her into Spinner before she made her way to her boyfriend, Craig. "Whoa," Spinner said as he caught her, "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing really, but I need to tell you something," She began and he gave her a look that told her to go on. "I've been thinking and I know that this is a pretty big decision, but we are both about to be heading off to college and..." Taking a big breath, she looked into soulful brown eyes and finished, "I...I want to have sex with you." She blushed from saying it out loud and looked down at the dirt cover ground.

Spinner was surprised, but he would be lying if he said he had never thought about spending the night holding her. His hand went to her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Darc, are you completely sure? You can never get this back again." She nodded her head with a shy smile on her face. "Okay, then we will make love when you see fit, whenever you see fit." Smiling, they seal the deal with a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**_She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent_**

It was well past midnight and a lot of the party goers had already left. All that was left was Sean, Emma, Darcy, Spinner, Jake, Katie, Clare and Eli. Though, Clare and Eli were walking back towards Morty and she had already texted her mom that she was staying with Katie, mainly because she was less likely to get in trouble and her mom wouldn't call Mrs. Matlin asking any questions. Climbing into the back of Morty, Eli pulled out two pillows and blankets. "Were you planning on us staying in here tonight or something?" She asked as her right eyebrow raised up.

"Not really, I like to be prepared incase I ever need to sleep back here." He told her with a shrug as he made them a bed. Clare rolled her eyes but snuggled close to him under the blanket as she set an alarm for them to wake up at five thirty to head back home. "You know how I love your innocence and that is one of the reasons why I find you so damn sexy." Eli said with a shrug and pulled her closer, as she blushed.

**_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_**

The next morning, Clare and Eli were driving away from the cabin around five forty-five. Clare was fixing her make-up in the mirror in the sun-visor. "Clare, won't your parents be wondering why I'm the one bringing you?"

"No, I sent them a text message saying that you were taking me for breakfast." She told him and he nodded his head.

Back at the cabin, Darcy and Spinner were saying goodbye to Emma and Sean. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, Emma!" The two girls hugged goodbye before Darcy got onto the motorcycle behind Spinner. "Bye!" She called as Spinner was driving away. They were happy for the fact that they were able to eat breakfast with their friends because they were already running late.

An hour later, Randall Edwards was waiting outside the church doors for both of his daughters. They had texted their mom this morning to bring them the bags that they had paled last night incase with their Sunday clothes. Glaring at the hearse that was pulling up, he saw the Goldsworthy kid, that his daughter cared so much for, get out and walk over to the passenger's door. _At least the boy has enough common sense to open his baby girl's door_, Randall thought as he saw Clare get out and kiss Eli goodbye. As Clare walked up he tapped his watch and she shrugged her shoulders in dismissal. Another two minutes, he saw Darcy hop off Spinner motorcycle and kissed him goodbye.

Randall tapped his watch once again and saw his eldest daughter roll her eyes before she ran towards her mom to get her bag. He looked out at the two boys who shrugged their shoulders before pulling away from the church.

**_There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her_**

Inside the church the two sisters went inside the bathroom to change. Once they were both in their dresses and heels, Clare in a pretty pink lace dress and Darcy in a black lace dress with a red belt, they walked towards the mirrors. Looking at their reflections, Clare says, "Dad threaten to kick me out if I didn't break up with Eli."

"Did you say that his parents wouldn't mind you living with them?" Darcy asked as she checked her make-up.

Her younger sister laughed and said, "Yup! It's a good thing it's true because if mom didn't tell me that they would give him a chance I didn't know what I would do."

"Of course mom was going to come back saying that! She's so afraid that us dating _'bad boys'_ would end up with us loosing our virginity." Darcy said as she turned towards her sister.

Clare gave a shy smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about now but...one day I can see me having sex with Eli..."

"Clare, we really are alike..." Darcy said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around her sister before walking towards the bathroom door.

Looking at her older sister, she says, "Well, I had an amazing role model growing up."

**_In those angel, in those angel eyes_**

**A/N: Sorry if this is kind of all over the place... But I hope you like this! Well, I have another Degrassi Songfic, but for Maya and Cam and after ****_Live to Party_**** is finished, I have a side story that follows it. But what I'm saying is for a while, I probably won't be working on any of my Degrassi stories. Just follow me for when I do upload more.**


End file.
